westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
20001216 TwoToads
Two Toads Are Better Than One Role Call Fingle 3rd/10th Gnome Cleric/Wizard Richard Jacobsen Grackle 6th/8th Half-Elf Fighter/Rogue Mark Whisler Kieran 8th/5th Half-Elf Cleric/Wizard Ray Chiang Prince Donner 6th/8rd Human Fighter/Wizard John Speck Auric 9th Human Druid Keith Farrar Travian 11th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Kill'Dar 10th/3rd Elf Wizard/Fighter Rick DiRicco Colin 13th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Session Summary Planning Assassination of Toran Shah (Donner, Travian, Hagal argue against) Divination (Going to Fortress Reef and freeing Great Dragon) Tread gently in Poseidon's garden The jaws of Sekolah await eager to Crush your breath, spill your blood, devour your future The religious ones determine that (Destructor God takes the form of a shark, an aquatic demon, or the father of the shark-men), or possibly all three. Divination (Accept Toran Shah's plan for entering underground) Hounds are well treated until madness takes them The price of victory exceeds todays wounds The final plan is for Kieran to begin casting Runes of Freedom of Movement and Water Breathing on everyone, in order to allow them to scout out the Fortress Reef. The first day Kieran casts Freedom of Movement and Water Breathing on the various party members. The rest of the day is spent with the various troops. Freedom of Movement Day One: Grackle, Fingle, Kill'Dar Day Two: Travian, Colin, Donner (Evening) Day Three: Auric, Kieran Water Breathing Day One: Grackle, Fingle, Kill'Dar, Travian Day Two: Colin, Donner, Auric, Kieran Invisibility Day One: Grackle Day Two: Kieran See Invisibility Day Two: Kieran Apparently, young Philip and his gang are having discipline problems. However, Colin discovers that cutting their alcohol rations seems to fix their problem. Travian goes among the troops and begins using his healing abilities among them. He overhears troops whispering about "Saint Travian". He also hears whispers about "I could swear that he was mortally wounded two days ago!" There's a Party at Fingle's Fingle teleports to Delvondar. Ungle Mort: Fingle. You're just in time for brunch. Fingle: Ah, perfect. Fingle's friends in Rivergold are quite happy to see him. The latest news is that the armories have been doing very good business. THere was a rumor that someone went to try to kill the hydra under the falls but failed to return. There is apparently some political discussions between Faris and Garon. These discussions are apparently about an independent alliance over and beyond the Westmarch treaty. There is concern by these kingdoms that the war with the orcs could spill into their lands. There has also been a lot of business in scrolls and potions--a lot of private adventurers have been showing up as customers. There is one piece of news from the Plateau: the gnolls that were harassing travelers on the Plateau have largely disappeared--not slaughtered, not moved, etc. Fingle donates 500 GP to his church. He holds a small party to celebrate his return to the city. He invites his friends, including his cousin Spargle, friend Grimble, and The Great Garlen. Garlen sends word that he is assisting a friend and unable to attend. He quickly spends 300 GP to arrange the catering for the party. Cousin: There were a few things that you were looking for that I've found since I saw you last Fingle: Do tell. Have a seat. Cousin: I have located a source of enchanted weapons. Someone has ventured near Octax and has acquired the items from the adventuring groups who wander near Octax. It is unclear whether Octax wants these items back. As such, it would be prudent for these items to be sold to someone out of town. Fingle: Of course. Cousin: You were looking for a weapon, preferably a bastard sword, of the third rank in power or better. I did manage to find a bastard sword of the second rank. The price is a bit high, but I'm sure that someone of your wealth could afford it. (Gestures towards the buffet table) Fingle: blah Cousin: I've found a few other weapons as well. One group has a hatchet of the second rank. The next is a rather large item (pike) which has enchantment of at least the first rank. There is some question about the identification of the item. There are possibly additional enchantments on it or there may be. Amulet that will protect you from poisons of all kind. Cousin: I've priced the pike at 2000 and the amulet at 4000. The bastard sword is around 8500. The hatchet is 8300. Fingle: Cousin: You might have better luck around Boralar or Southport. There are a few people who have Fingle: What about healing potions? Cousin: Garlen's shop sells healing potions. I have to warn you, the price has doubled since last year. Fingle: Who is he trying to help? Perhaps I could be of assistance? Cousin: I don't know. He hired a squad of ten or twelve of Rivergold's best and went off somewhere. He's been gone three days. There's nothing to worry about, he's been known to be gone several days hunting for alchemical components. Grimble goes to Fingle. Grimble: Thanks for inviting me. I've gotten a few new stones since I saw you. (Tells stories of various stones) Fingle: By the way, I have some news about your Sleeper Stone. Grimble: (Tells all of the stories of the stone) Stories of the Stone: The common theme is that the stone is presented as a gift and the target falls asleep. It has never apparently failed. In one story, the stone is destroyed and the sleeper awakens. In the other two tales, when the stone was removed from the sleeper's hand, the creature awakes. Smooth pearly stone. If you look at it, it changes colors like a moonstone. It has a almost hypnotic quality to its appearance and apparently has a soft feel to it. The reward for the stone is 2000 GP. Along the way out, Fingle stops by the temple. They don't know about Garlen's quest, but the adventurers bought fairly standard adventuring equipment from the church. At Garlen's shop, Fingle finds two potions of Cure Serious Wounds, three potions of Cure Moderate Wounds, and five potions of Cure Light Wounds. The prices are 1500 GP, 600 GP, and 100 GP for each potion. The only other useful items are two Levitation potions for 300 GP each and one dusty potion of Swimming for 150 GP. Kill'Dar at Home Kill'Dar teleports to Home. Marta: Yes? Kill'Dar: Is George home? Marta: Yes, but he's busy crafting an artifact. Can I help you? Kill'Dar: I'm looking for some scroll paper. Marta: It's very taxing--sometimes he forgets to eat. If it weren't for me, he'd keel over dead. Kill'Dar considers it odd that George sends to Kennetar for scroll paper. Kill'Dar: Any news? Marden: Nothing new since you were last here a few days ago. Bellairno is still missing. Kill'Dar goes to visit the mayor of Home. Philip: How is young Philip doing? Kill'Dar: Philip: Good, it's good to know that he's building discipline. Kill'Dar: Philip: How did the battle go? Kill'Dar: It wasn't easy, but we did manage to capture the city. Philip: Did you get a chance to talk to Father Cullaim yet? He had a disturbing vision about your party. From what he told me, it has to do with the demon. When Kill'Dar arrives at the temple, he is there praying with several acolytes. Cullaim: Ah, good you're here. I've been expecting you. Kill'Dar: You wanted to see me? Cullaim: I periodically talk to Diancecht about the demon. I assume that you still have the fire sword. Kill'Dar: Yes. Cullaim: The vision showed four elemental princes signing an agreement in blood. I don't know what it means, but they did have the other three swords. This could be a present vision, it could be a future vision. It was definitely fuzzy. It could be a metaphor for what has transpired. Whatever it was, I did get a feeling that it was relevant, impending, and soon. Cullaim: In some visions I get vision of the occupants of Home safe and growing. In others, I get visions of your party and the Guardians with Home safely behind them-- clearly indicating that your party is helping us defend Home. Cullaim: The document they were signing was not paper, it was some sort of golden metal with the agreement pressed into it. After they all signed, there was a voice that said "It's done". Kill'Dar: What can you tell me about the Elemental planes? Cullaim: The Prime Material Plane is most closely bordered by the Elemental planes. The demon is kept from returning by holy means. Each Elemental plane has one Lord and four Princes. Cullaim: If you have any other insights, please let me know as soon as possible. Kill'Dar: Of course. Kill'Dar: How goes the research. George: It's getting harder each day. I'm forgetting more and more. Kill'Dar: George: I had optimistic estimates of a month. Right now, it could take me as long as a year. It mostly costs in terms of personal energy. Kill'Dar: George: If ethical spellcasters could travel protected by creatures such as this, they could travel the Plateau safely. George: I have the means to scribe scrolls, but I do not keep a personal stash of prepared scrolls. Kill'Dar: Why do you purchase your merchandise from Kennetar? George: I get exceptionally good prices from one of the local merchants. I believe that overuse of ones power constitutes abuse of one's power. Thus, I choose to do most things by normal means. Thus, at the end of the day, when I send do normal things by normal means, I believe people believe me as a normal person. It also teaches me respect for my powers. Using them sparingly reminds me the responsibility of them. Kill'Dar: I would appreciate getting any scroll creation supplies that you could spare. George: If you reimburse me, that would be adequate. Kill'Dar: If you could also tell me the name of the scrivener, I'd appreciate it. George: The man you want to speak to is the scrivener, Novek. He runs The Silver Quill. Kill'Dar buys the various components he needs from George. He then heads back to the Inn to rest. Back at Og-Kund Donner summons a new familiar: a toad. He chooses to name it the "Maw of Many Tasty Flies". Grackle spends most of his time at Meriac's bar. Many people come up and talk to him. The militia is growing quickly. Protection income is way up. Meriac keeps checking with Grackle about Zylan. Grackle replies "that's not the way we do things". The Guild is doing quite well--he says that he should be able to control half the town council and infiltrate most of the militia. Korla comes in and out--apparently he's moving up in standing and his business has been picking up as well (enforcer). Kieran talks to Donner about the possibility of reincarnating Ander. He concurs that it's possible. The next day Auric, he casts Reincarnate on the body of Ander--the body slowly forms over the hour, ending up in the form of a centaur. Ander: It is good to be back. Boy, do I need to take a whiz. Oh yeah, I'm a horse. Ahhh... Ander: Well, this is all a bit much for me right now. I think I'm going to go to the elven wood and find out a little bit about how to live. Donner: Of course. Ander: I'm grateful that you brought me back, but frankly, I'm a freak. Donner: I want to find my friends again. I'm sure that I will find you again. Ander: I'll need your help reapplying to sentinel school. (To Auric) I owe you my life--I won't forget it. Kill'Dar: I can help you with a note of introduction for the centaurs of the elven woods. Ander: Your Highness, if you could provide some documentation that I am who I am, I would appreciate it. The Troops Gather On the third day, Fingle comes back from Delvondar and passes on the news about the items and the Plateau. Donner and his familiar and Kill'Dar practice various polymorphed forms. The third day, the group gathers and teleports to Fortress Reef. Auric is taken to the carpet and casts Commune with Nature, looking for: Presence of powerful unnatural creatures Deep, but not super deep. Below the sea floor here, by 30-40 feet. Hundreds of feet long. Ground or terrain Location of any buildings Really large coral growth based on a large section of bedrock. Filled with lots of unnaturally large tunnels (dug or widened artificially). One large constructed tunnel entrance (seaward side, on the sea floor). Four large tunnels entrances (coastward side, two on calm side about 30 feet down, two on internal, but coastal side both near the sea floor). Large tunnel 50-80 feet across (once larger, but filled in later). Lots of natural openings, which may or may not connect with the worked tunnels. Kill'Dar flies around to each of the tunnels and uses Detect Evil at each entrance. He detects minor evil at each of the tunnels. Foes Fought None Base Experience: